My Everything
by WolfObsessed
Summary: I love you so much......I promise I'll be the best father that I can be.....I'll never let you go." Eventual DrakexJosh Slash! The rating may go up in the later chapters! & just so u know this is my sis's cutiekuki's story!
1. Chapter 1

_"I'm scared Drake...I'm only 17 & I'm giving birth to a baby." Hanna whispered to Drake._

_"I'm scared too...I'm only 17...& I'm gonna be a father."_

_He was also scared for Hanna, she was in a lot of pain._

_"I'm sorry I did this to you."_

_Hanna smiled. "It's ok. If I would have to go through this with anyone I'm glad its you...I love you."_

_Drake smiled back at her. "I love you too."_

_Hanna could still see worry in his eyes so she touched his cheek & whispered."We'll be fine Drake. As long as we're in this together we'll be fine. I promise."_

_"& I promise that I'll always be here for you...I'll be with you every step of the way." Drake whispered._

_Hanna was about to say something else but she cried out in pain instead._

_"She's ready!" yelled one of the doctors._

_Somewhere in middle of birth Hanna just made this noise, then she just stopped breathing._

_"Hanna!" Drake cried, shaking her hand over & over._

_Tears fell from his eyes. He looked at the doctors, who were worried & trying to figure out what to do._

_"What's wrong with Hanna?"_

_Two of the doctors dragged Drake out to the hallway. They looked at him sadly._

_"I'm sorry but...Hanna died." Said one of them._

_"Some girls die during birth." Said the other._

_"Wh-what?...Shes-shes died?...She can't be died, shes only 17!"_

_"I'm sorry sir, but she is." Said one of the doctors._

_"But their in there trying to save your unborn daughter." Said the other in a more hopeful tone._

_Drake just turned around, & walked away. He went in the waiting room where his family was at._

_Everyone stood up, looking at Drake with concern, as he came in with tears._

_"Drake- Honey...What's wrong?" Audrey asked._

_"Hanna...she...she...she died." Drake said quietly, so quiet you could barely here him._

_"Oh honey!" Audrey cried. _

_She ran over to him, hugged him tightly, & let him cry. _

_When he calmed down she asked. "What about the baby?"_

_"Their in there trying to save it." Drake answered before he got out of his mothers grip, & went outside the waiting room._

_He sat right by the door to the waiting room. He heard the door open, then close. he looked up to see Josh looking down at him with worry & sympathy. Josh sat down by him. They sat there in silence until Drake started to brake into more tears._

_"I loved her Josh...I really did...She wasn't like all the other girls I dated...She actually meant something to me...She was the world to me...She's the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with...&-& I thought having this baby was the start of are life together...b-but instead it's the end...Why? Why did she have to die?"_

_Josh got tears of his own. He pulled Drake into a comforting hug._

_"That's life Drake...Everyone dies...Everyone has their time."_

_"That's not fair!" Drake cried._

_"I'm sorry...But that's the way it is...Whether its fair or not."_

_They stopped hugging when they heard a cough. It was one of the doctors._

_"We saved your daughter. "_

_Drake wiped away his tears & gave a small smile. At least he didn't lose both of them._

_"Can I see her?"_

_"Of course." The doctor said._

_The doctor took both Drake & Josh to the room where they kept all the babies. He went over to a specific one, picked her up, & handed her to Drake._

_"She's beautiful." Josh said as he looked at her over Drake's shoulder._

_"Yeah she is." Drake said softly, his eyes not leaving his baby girl in his hands._

_"So what will be her name?" The doctor asked._

_"Kamili Rose Parker." Drake answered. That's the name Hanna had said she wanted their daughter to have, so that's going to be her name._

_The doctor wrote that down on the paper, then asked. "Would you like to have a couple minutes alone with Kamili?"_

_Drake nodded._

_"Ok."_

_The Doctor & Josh left the room._

_"I'm sorry about your mother...I'm sorry that you never got a chance to meet her..." Drake paused._

_"She was a great girl...& I loved her very much..."_

_Drake kissed Kamili softly on her forehead. "I love you so much...I promise I'll be the best father that I can be...I'll never let you go."_

_He pulled her up to his chest softly, so he could hug her._

_Now that Hanna was gone, Kamili was his world, she was his everything._


	2. Chapter 2

_Drake dropped out of high school so he could take care of Kamili. Of course he had his family help him. When Josh graduates highschool he asks Drake if he would like to live in an apartment with him. Drake agrees & they get a two bedroom apartment in San Diego, that was close to Josh's collage. Josh gets a bedroom all to himself, while Drake shares the other room with Kamili. Josh goes to collage, then goes to his part time job. While Drake stays home taking care of Kamili, he never leaves the house or anywhere without Kamili._

Drake & Josh are twenty now & Kamili was three. Josh was out of collage & was now a teacher at his & Drake's old high school. Josh still worked hard & earned so little for it. While Drake still had no job, he still just stayed home with Kamili. & it made Josh so mad. They are just barely getting by. They been in debt four times already & it was their parents who always paid those debts. & Drake never seemed to care & Josh was so fed up with it, so he pulled Drake up to his room.

"What's up man?" Drake asked as he sat on Josh's bed. Josh sat beside him.

"Drake you need a job." Josh said sternly.

& before Drake responded he added.

"Drake you can't keep staying home with Kammi. You need to get a job...I need your help paying the bills...I don't want to go back to debt anymore & have mom & dad pay are ways out..." Josh paused for a second, sighing & shaking his head. "I work my butt off for so little...trying to pay for apartment bills, the car bill, for food...& things for Kammi...& you..." Josh sighed again looking at Drake. "While you have no job, No money..."

"Tak--" Drake started to say but Josh knowing what he was about to say cut him off.

"That's not a job Drake...I mean it is...You need to be a father to Kammi & take care of her...But that can't earn you money Drake...You need a job, a real job."

Drake stayed quite, not sure of what to say & stared at the floor.

Josh sighed **AGAIN**. "Drake...Your not a kid anymore...Your twenty years old...I know becoming a parent did make you grow up a bit...But you still act like your a teenager...You still make people help you with your responsibilities...Kammi is not my responsibility--"

"Hey you offered to help! You asked me if I would like to move in with you, so you could help me raise her!" Drake yelled defendingly, looking at Josh with angry eyes.

That's when Josh let his anger out. He stood up & glared down at Drake.

"Your right I did! & you--" He yelled pointing at Drake. "Took it for granted! I said I would help not do it for you! I mean sure you buy her stuff she wants & needs...& feeds her...& gives her love & all your attention! But who do you think pays for food?!...Whose money do you think you spend buying her something?!...Who do you think pays for the roof under her head?!"

He points to himself. "Me! ME! All me!"

"You-You just don't understand Josh." Drake said sadly.

Josh softened, & sat back on the bed. "No I do...Your afraid if you leave Kammi's side you'll lose her...Just like you lost Hanna."

Drake looked at him with surprise, then looked away. So Josh added.

"I know you loved Hanna...& I know your still hurting...But...It's been three years Drake...You need to move on."

"I can't." Drake said in a cracked voice, then looked at him with big, brown, sad, puppy dog, teary eyes.

"I can't move on Josh...She loved me...She was the only person who actually loved me...For more than just my looks...She always new what I was thinking...She excepted that I was dumb...& She believed in me...She always told me I could do it...She meant everything to me...She was my everything...How could I just let her go...I don't have to because Kammi's apart of her... Kammi will love me no matter what...She's my everything now..." Drake paused. "We don't need anyone but each other."

"You act like Kammi's all you need...& you act happy when your around Kammi...But really your lonely Drake...Your broken & depressed..." Josh explained sadly. "Because If you weren't...You wouldn't be acting like this...This is not how Drake Parker would be living his life...He would be working for Spin City Records...Going out every night partying, dating a bunch of random girls...Living in LA in a mansion...He wouldn't have turned down his dream...He wouldn't be staying home every night...He wouldn't say his daughter was all the girls he needed...& He wouldn't be living with his dorky step brother."

Drake glared at him. "What makes you an expert?"

Silence filled the room.

"I here you cry at night." Josh said quietly.

Drake looks at him in confusion, then looks away.

"Every night when Kammi's asleep...I see you go past my room...Then I hear you crying..." Josh said. "One time I even followed you to the living room, with out you knowing...you curled up in a ball with a picture of Hanna in your hand...& you were crying."

Silence filled the room again.

Drake wanted to stop talking about this, he didn't like talking about this. So he stood up & walked to the door. He opened up the door & was almost half way out when Josh's voice stopped him.

"You were wrong...you know?" Josh said softly from the bed. "Hanna wasn't the only one who loved you like that."

Drake didn't say anything, he didn't even look back. He just shook his head, & closed the door as he walked out of the room.

Tears stung at Josh's eyes. Drake didn't believe there was someone out there who cared about him. He didn't believe that there was someone out there that was hurting because he's hurting. He didn't believe that there was someone out there who loved him besides Hanna. Drake didn't know that that person still loves him. He didn't know that that person was trying to save his life. He didn't know that person was closer to him then he thought.


	3. Vote

Ok my sister has written 2 different chapter 3's, but she can't choose which one to post. Their both similar, but one has more angst in it. So she wants you to choose.

1) Josh wakes up the next day to find a note. It's from Drake, saying he's leaving for a while to think.

2) They have another talk the next day.

Just put the number you would like to be the next chapter in your review, and whatever number gets more votes is what the next chapter will be.

And sorry the choices don't have that much information....But my sister doesn't really want to give that much away.

But I'll tell you this: The first choice has lots of angst in it....But it has a good amount of fluff in it too, especially at the end.

The second choice has lots of fluff in it....With little pieces of angst in it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Finally my sis got chapter three done! She's sorry she took so long! She couldn't have done this without ****xXxSunEntwinedxXx! Sunny gave her some ideas for this chapter, then improved it after my sis was done writing it! She hopes you like! =)**

"Uncle Joshie?"

Josh let go of the door knob and turned around to see Kamili.

He sighed. He got up at 5 a.m. so he could leave before Drake woke up.

"What are you doing up this early?" He asked her in a hushed tone.

"I heard noises."

Josh felt guilty. Little girls needed their rest.

"I'm sorry...I should have been quieter."

Kamili saw the bags in her uncles hand. "Uncle Joshie are we going on a trip?"

"I'm going on a trip."

"Are me and Daddy coming?"

"No."

Kamili's eyes filled with sadness, and her bottom lip began to tremble..

"But-but why? Don't you love us anymore?"

Guilty, sad tears fell from his eyes, but a soft smile came to his lips. Kamili looked so much like Drake. She had his auburn hair, it was long and wavy that reached down to her waist. She had his big, adorable brown puppy dog eyes. She had his pale flawless skin that hadn't started developing freckles yet. She had his smile....And even though she's only three she already had his charm. She could make anyone do anything. Josh knew Kamili would be more like Drake each day. Kamili didn't look anything like Hanna...And that always disappointed Drake a little.

Josh hugged her. "No, I will always love you and Daddy. I love you two more than anything in the world. I'll come back."

"Promise?" Kamili asked as she hugged her uncle back.

"I promise."

He let go of her, then stood up.

"Now lets get you back to bed."

He took Kamili to the room she shared with Drake. He laid her down beside sleeping Drake on the big bed they shared. He covered her up and gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

"Take care of your Daddy for me."

Kamili smiled. "I will."

She cuddled up to Drake and closed her eyes.

Before Josh left he looked at the image. It was so cute and it made him even feel worse. Sighing, he reluctantly turned himself around, and exited the door.

~*~*~*~*~

Later that night Drake grudgingly woke up and saw his daugher snuggled next to him. Confused, he got up and went downstairs. He saw a note on the kitchen counter, picked it up, and read it.

_Drake, if you think nobody could ever love you like Hanna did, then you're blind. I know someone who loves you._

_Why do you think I always put up with you, always gave into you? Why do you think I kept helping you with Kammi._

_It's because I love you. I loved you since the first day we met. You're my everything, you've always been._

_I've been trying and trying my best to pick up the pieces, trying to save your life. But no matter how hard I try, no matter what I do, it never helps. And it's killing me Drake, it's been killing me._

_It hurts me Drake...To see you like this._

_I can't take it anymore, so I'm leaving._

_I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave you like this, but I just can't take it anymore Drake.....You've been dragging me down with you._

_I'm sorry.  
Love, Josh._

Drake put down the note and numbly walked over to the couch, plopping himself on it. Millions of thoughts rushed through his head at once as he slowly realized all the things Josh had done for him, and he didn't even notice it until now.

Everything seemed to fall into place and Drake instantly felt resentful. With a choked gasp, he put burried his face in his hands and his body began to shake in sync with the tears that were falling.

"Daddy?"

Drake lifted his head off of his hands to see his daughter standing a few feet away from him, looking like she was about to cry.

"Why are you crying?"

"Everyone I love leaves me." He said quietly.

First Hanna, now Josh.

A few tears slowly fell from Kamili's eyes as she went closer to Drake..

"I won't leave you Daddy."

Drake looked into her eyes and pulled her into a tight hug..

"I love you Kammi. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I love you too daddy."

It soon became obvious to Drake that he couldn't handle life without Josh. Soon he lost the apartment.

A few days later, Drake was disturbed from sleeping on a park bench by a angelic voice.

"Hey, what is a guy as hot as you doing out here on the streets?"

Drake looked up from the sleeping Kamili in his arms to the owner of the voice. It was a girl looking around his age. She had long, shiny luscious jet black hair, her bangs covering her right eye, and she had big brown eyes that were darker then his that they were almost black. You could tell she was some kind of goth with the dark clothes and make-up she was wearing..

Yet, She was a very beautiful girl.

If Drake had been the old Drake Parker he would of been all over her, but since Josh had left him he couldn't stand the thought of dating anyone ever again. It took a lot of strength, but in a bitter tone he forced words to come out of his throat. "Oh you know, just hanging around."

To Drake's dismay, she didn't seem insulted. Instead, she smiled warmly through her black lipstick. "My names Damara, but you can call me Dammy or Mara if you want. What's your name?"

"Drake."

Damara's eyes fell on Kamili.

"And who is this little cutie?"

At hearing that Drake allowed his lips to form a small smile. No matter what, he never had a problem with showing off his pride and joy."This is my daughter Kamili."

"How old?"

"Three."

Damara made a soft "Aww" sound.. "How old are you?"

"Twenty, you?"

"Twenty-five."

Drake furrowed his eyebrows in suprise. The goth barely looked past twenty, let alone twenty-five. Damara saw the expression on Drake's face and laughed.

"I know. I get that a lot. Everytime I go to a club or a bar I always get asked for my ID."

Damara's laugh was contagious and caused Drake to laugh too.

Drake liked Damara's laugh, she had a nice smile.

"What happened? Are you living out here?" She asked suddenly with curiousity and concern in her voice.

"Yeah...I lost my apartment two days ago...And been living here ever since." Drake admitted sadly.

Damara had sympathy in her dark eyes.

"Aw that's sad. Hey, I have a guest room in my place and could use the company."

"That's very nice of you, but-" Drake started but Damara cut him off.

"But I'm a stranger. I know, but just think of your daughter, you don't want her to live like this, do you?"

Drake looked down at Kamili. Damara was right, Kamili deserved so much better then this...But was going to a strange girl's house the best? The old Drake Parker told him to just roll with it, but the New Drake squeaked in the back of his head, reminding him that he had no love, and might end up pushing her away, too.

He thought for a couple seconds, when he realized something. Why couldn't he of thought of it before? It should of been the first place he went to instead of the streets. What was he thinking?

"Yeah you're right, but I think I should take Kamili to my parents house instead."

Damara's smile came back.

"Okay, I understand. But if you change your mind or just want to talk-"

She got a pen and a little piece of paper out of her purse. She wrote down her number and gave it to Drake.

"Call me." She said before she walked away.

Drake watched her walk away and reminded himself to violently rip the paper to shreds later. Pocketing the yellow tinted scrap in his pocket, Drake got up with a groan and tried to remember where the hell his parents house was.

~*~*~*~*~

Drake wearily knocked on the oh-so-familiar door, panting from his long walk, a sleeping Kamili still in his arms. After a couple of moments Audrey opened the door, her confused face turning into terror as she saw Drake and Kamili dirty and tired.

"Oh Drake what happened?"

"Josh left. I lost the apartment. We've been living on the streets for two days."

"Oh baby!" Audrey cried pulling both Drake and Kamili in a hug.

Then she gently pulled them in the house and closed the door.

"You guys can stay here."

"Thanks mom."

"You two should clean up."

Drake nodded. "Then can we eat? Kammi's starving to death."

"Of course sweetie."

Audrey turned her gaze down to the little three year old. Gently she shook her awake. Kamili's eyes opened big at the unfamiliar surroundings and blinked, but a smile cracked her face in two at the sight of her grandmother. Audrey smiled.

"What would you like to eat sweetie?"

"Mac and cheese." Kammi said. Mac and cheese was her favorite food.

"Okay, go get cleaned up and I'll make you mac and cheese" Audrey said.

"A bunch of it." Kamili added.

Drake took Kamili to the upstairs bathroom. They took a bath together so Drake could clean Kamili and himself, so they would be done a lot quicker.

When they were done, they went downstairs to see two plates piled with mac and cheese on the table. Kamili scarfed down her food and licked her plate. Strangely, Drake could only eat a few bites, and gave the rest to Kamili, who scarfed that down just as fast.

When Kamili finished she had cheese all over his mouth, and when she smiled you could seen bits and pieces of food still stuck between her white teeth. Drake couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it.

He wished Josh would have been there to laugh with him.


End file.
